The Monster Squad 1
by Ani Skywalkers girl1111
Summary: A club originated for boys finally allows a girl, Jessica, to join, and in the midst of all the monsters running a muck, she finds love with one of the boys in the squad, Rudy.
1. Chapter 1

The Monster Squad + 1

I walked along the playground fence, watching the little kids play. I could see my little brother, Eugene, playing with his dog Pete. How he got Pete here was beyond me. Over by him were Patrick and Sean, walking out from a talk in the principal's office if I guess. They were always getting into trouble because they drew pictures in science class of monsters they thought up or knew about.

My little brother happened to stumble upon their tree house, thus joining the club. Me, I wasn't allowed, although Patrick has invited me many times, due to the fact that I like monsters (also he likes me). Patrick has had a crush on me since he was little. I'm in the 8th grade. I saw Sean and Patrick walking home my brother, and started walking the other direction. I saw EJ and his friend go up to Horace. I watched, worried because they were always picking on him. I got closer, wanting to hear what they were saying.

I got there just as Derik asked, "Fat-kid can you ever stop eating?" EJ grabbed Horace's candy bar, throwing it on the ground, and then proceeded to stomp on it. He's such an asshole… "Look, I have a glandular problem okay… at least I don't have a… stupidity problem." Horace said, while I chuckled quietly. He was right; those boys were dumber than a rock. EJ pushed him a little. "What'd you say faggot, what'd you say?" "My name's Horace!" The boys said his name mockingly. EJ grabbed Horace's comic book and tore it. "Oops…I tore it. I guess I must have a stupidity problem." Horace softly said something. "What'd you say faggot, what'd you say?" Horace mumbled, "I said you're an asshole!" EJ tackled Horace, got on top of him, and started smacking his face. Kids started gathering around, and I managed to push my way through them, pushing EJ. His friend pushed me, and I fell right in front of a bike wheel. I looked up seeing a boy strike a match with his shoe and light the cigarette that was in his mouth. I looked at him, and he glanced at me before looking at EJ. EJ said nervously," Ey Rudy…" Rudy lifted his glasses, placing them on his head. "EJ… see you met my friend Horace," Rudy looked over at Horace who had begun to cry. "You okay?" Horace nodded, and Rudy turned back to EJ. EJ stammered to say, "Rudy I," but Rudy cut him off, by shushing him. "Shhh… You dropped your candy bar EJ." Rudy said, gesturing down at the ground. EJ looked slightly confused. "It's his." Rudy replied, "It's yours now…" EJ looked at him. "Rudy," He squeaked. "Eat…" "Rudy I'm not gonna eat," "Eat up! And we'll call it a day." Rudy interrupted. EJ slowly picked up the candy bar, and gave him a pleading look. Rudy looked at him raising his eyebrows. EJ took a bite, followed by a group of people saying ew, and a satisfying look on Horace's face. Rudy got off his bike and walked over to Derik, grabbing his shirt. "You ever touch a girl like that again I'll beat the shit out of you…" He walked over to me and extended his hand. I grabbed it just now realizing that I'd been on the floor this whole time. Rudy pulled me up t him. "I'm Rudy." I lightly blushed as he looked at me. "I-I'm Jessica." We were still holding hands, and he gave me a little grin with his cigarette in the other. I tried taking my hand back, but he wouldn't let go. I grinned a little as Horace came over. "Thanks Rudy." Rudy didn't take his eyes off of me. "Yeah," he turned toward Horace now. "I heard you guys have a monster club?" Horace nodded. "Wanna meet the boys?" Rudy nodded too, and then looked at me. "As long as this lovely lady is coming." Horace looked at him acting like he didn't know that Rudy wanted me to go. "Yeah… she's coming anyway." Rudy grinned releasing my hand. He got back on his bike and looked at me. "Hop on." Rudy told me gesturing to the back of his bike. I did so, and he followed alongside Horace.


	2. Chapter 2

Rudy pulled over by a tree, as he smoked a cigarette. Patrick and Sean were by the fence looking at a scary house. Phoebe was walking behind

them. The only thing I heard was, "We're at war with Vietnam!" The boys looked at each other. "What?" Sean asked. She exclaimed, "It's in Rambo!"

I chuckled and Rudy glanced over his shoulder, and asked, "Who are they?" "They're our friends." I said holding him around his waist. Horace ran

over to the boys. "Hey you guys missed it! Rudy saved my life! D'you think we can talk him into joining the monster club?" Sean exchanged glances

with them. "Uh… huddle." They all leaned forward. "Sean he's in junior high," Patrick said. "I heard he killed his dad!" Phoebe said glancing up at the

guys. "Get outta here Phoebe the Pheebs!" Horace snapped. Rudy made a quiet chuckle at Phoebe as she pouted and crossed her arms, going over

by the fence. Rudy adjusted his sunglasses, shifting his weight, causing me to almost fall. I gasped and clutched the front of him to stay on. "Sorry

Jess." He said putting a hand over mine that was around his waist, smirking. "Yeah… sure." I grinned. Sean spoke again. "We'll let him in on one

condition…monster test." Patrick and Horace nodded agreeing, and began walking toward Sean's house, while Phoebe was yelling, "You guys! I saw

him! He was watching us!"

Rudy parked his bike and I slipped off, adjusting my skirt. Rudy lifted his glasses and got off too, and leaned his bike against the tree. The boys

started climbing up the tree house stairs, and Patrick called, "Come on Rudy…" I think he was a little jealous. Rudy grabbed my hand pulling me

toward the tree house, allowing me to go up first. Then I remembered I had a skirt on and that's probably why he let me go up first. I quickly got in

accidentally falling on Patrick. "Sorry…" I said while getting up and going over to sit by the window. Rudy sat beside me right by the window grabbing

a pair of binoculars. Horace asked him the first question. "Two ways to kill a vampire." Rudy leaned back slightly before answering. "Uh, stake through

the heart." I leaned back against the wall. Horace said, "Right, what else?" "Get outta here Pete!" Eugene yelled to our dog, who was trying to steal

his snack. I pulled Pete over to me and leaned back down. "No way, I'm beginning to like this club…" Rudy whispered looking out the window. I

looked out and saw Patrick's slutty sister Lisa naked and turned my head fast. I got a bit angry as he continued to look out the window.

"Rudy, are you gonna listen or look out the window?" Sean asked impatiently. Rudy kept looking so I leaned over and snatched the binoculars from

him. He looked at me then tried grabbing them back, so I leaned away and he fell on me. "Rudy, come on it's a monster test it's important okay?"

Sean said and Rudy rolled his eyes sitting up off me, but leaned against my side. I grinned a bit, but was still mad about Patrick's sister. I blushed as

he placed his hand on my leg. Pete seemed to have gotten annoyed and walked to Eugene. Sean continued the questioning, "Second way to kill a

vampire." Rudy thought for a second then replied, "Hmmm I give up…daylight." "Nope! Daylight!" I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "What other kind

of light is there during the day?" Rudy smiled at me sliding his hand farther up my leg. I blushed grabbing his hand, while Patrick gave him a dirty look.

I chuckled and placed his hand in his own lap, and crossed my legs. "Okay, second question. Is Frankenstein the name of the monster or the guy who

created him?" Rudy didn't have to think, "The guy." "Right." Sean said, as a knock came from the tree house door. Sean opened it. "Can't you read?"

he said pointing to the 'no girls' painted on the door. Phoebe popped her head up. "Mom said you have to let me in the club house or else it's

prescription!" she said looking up at him. "That's discrimination jerkoid. Prescription's drugs which is what you're on if you think you're getting up

here." Sean said, proceeding to close the door.

"Come on Sean! I know about monsters!" She pleaded, but he ignored and looked back at Rudy. "Two ways to kill a werewolf." "Silver bullet." Rudy

replied. "And?" Rudy looked at Sean funny. "That's it, shoot him with a silver bullet…" "Nope. Sorry Rudy." Patrick said with a grim look of pleasure. I

half listened, falling asleep. "Okay… so what's the other way?" Rudy asked raising his eyebrows. The boys looked at each other blurting out random

answers. Rudy grabbed my hand waking me up, just as Sean's mother's voice rang into the tree house. "Sean, Phoebe, dinner!" Sean opened the

door and climbed down. "Wait am I in or what?" Rudy asked impatiently. Patrick looked at him. "Yeah, probably…" he sighed and got up. "you coming

fat-kid?" Horace nodded getting up also. "Can you take Eugene too please?" Patrick nodded. He does anything I say, but I rarely use it against him.

The boys made their way down the steps and Rudy and I were left alone.


End file.
